


Consequências da Manipulação

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Weasley Family, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Dumbledore, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Ginny Weasley tenta manipular Harry Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences Of Manipulation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255530) by phoenixgirl26. 



> **Nota do Tradutor**  
>  Mais uma oneshot da phoenixgirl26 traduzida, espero que gostem!  
> Ate à próxima…

****

 

**Capítulo Único**

 

A partir do momento em que a guerra terminou Ginny falou com Harry sobre o namoro de novo, ele concordou, mas ele fez algumas condições que ele não estava pronto para qualquer coisa séria. Ele queria ficar a conhecer o seu afilhado, mas ia visitá-lo sozinho. Ele não havia ninguém para sair para clubes, ou sair em tudo realmente. Com tudo o que aconteceu, Harry queria uma vida tranquila e se esse tipo de vida não era o que Ginny queria, então eles não devem começar qualquer coisa para começar.

Ginny disse que ela estava bem com ele, ela percebeu que Harry iria precisar de tempo depois de tudo que aconteceu com Voldemort. O que ela nunca disse que era ela iria trabalhar em Harry para fazê-lo chegar perto. O que ela não sabia era que seria um desperdício de tempo, Harry não iria mudar sua mente, sobre qualquer coisa.

Ao longo de muitas semanas Ginny tentou de tudo, mas ela foi percebida o quão teimosa Harry Potter era e ela estava ficando frustrado que ela não poderia falar Harry em nada. Não importa o que ela tentou nada deu certo, ele ainda só visitou duas vezes por semana e durante as visitas que ele passou um tempo com Ron e Hermione, apenas uma parte do tempo com ela. Harry se recusava a permitir Ginny para ir com ele quando ele visita Teddy Lupin, ele se recusava a levá-la em qualquer lugar divertido, a única vez que ela saiu em qualquer lugar com Harry estava fazendo compras.

Mas o pior, na medida de Ginny estava em causa era que ela não tinha permissão para visitar sua casa sem sua permissão. Ele havia trabalhado um feitiço semelhante ao feitiço fidelius assim quando alguém visitou tinha que ser quando Harry convidou-os, ele simplesmente não poderia transformar-se mesmo que já tinha sido convidado. Assim, mesmo se eles pudessem ver a casa, eles não podiam chegar perto dele devido ao feitiço, mas eles não podiam sequer enviar um patrono para dentro da casa para deixar Harry saber que alguém estava lá fora. Harry queria tempo para si mesmo e tempo para relaxar e ele fez certo de que ele estava indo para obtê-lo.

Na medida em que Ginny estava em causa, a forma como Harry foi, não é o que ela esperava. Ela pensou namorar alguém como Harry seria tão diferente, melhor, que seria divertido, emocionante, não foi, mas ela não tinha ideia o que mais tentar. Eles estavam fazendo sexo, quando ela poderia falar Harry nele, ele nunca pediu a ela ou até mesmo a fez sentir como se ele quisesse. Ela achava que Harry foi fabuloso na cama, ele a fez vir vivo, a fez sentir como seu corpo estava em chamas e ela não poderia obter o suficiente de seus toques, mas a Ginny, que estava longe de ser o suficiente.

Ela tinha amado Harry durante anos, mas quando eles primeiro datado eles costumavam se divertir juntos, agora, quando eles estavam juntos que era chato mesmo se ela nunca disse a ninguém. Ela recuou, esperando Harry viria ao redor, mas a Ginny estava pior e ele basicamente se tornou um recluso.

Molly Weasley saiu o jeito a lavagem, ela viu a filha curto-circuito faíscas nos gnomos, mas ela poderia dizer imediatamente que Ginny estava com raiva e não apenas de parar os gnomos que vêm em direção a casa.

— Ginny, que não vai ajudar agora me diga o que está errado.

Ginny rosnou – Harry, sempre Harry.

— O que é desta vez?

— Ele não vai me levar, eu não posso ir para sua casa para vê-lo a menos que ele tenha me convidado, eu não posso mesmo ir com ele para visitar Teddy – Ginny rosnou novamente como ela enviou outra faísca no sentido dois gnomos que eram tolice enfiar a cabeça para fora do fundo da mata.

— Eu preciso de você para ser honesto comigo Ginny. Você é uma adulta agora, são você e Harry ter relações sexuais?

Ginny virou a cabeça para ver a sua mãe, a primeira coisa que notei foi à mãe dela não parecia chateado ou com raiva.

— Hum, temos, algumas vezes.

— Então essa é a sua resposta e uma mulher ferramenta muito útil ter para usar em homens. É sabido que os homens não podem ficar sem sexo, não uma vez que eles têm e os homens, especialmente, não jovens – Molly acariciou sua filha no braço, em seguida, voltou para sua lavagem.

Ginny ficou pasmado com a mãe até que sua mente finalmente entendeu o que sua mãe lhe tinha dito, sem realmente dizer a ela o que fazer. Ginny sorriu para sua mãe, que sorriu de volta antes de Ginny correu para dentro da casa. Ela tinha planos de fazer para a próxima vez Harry caiu. Ela não tinha ideia se ele iria trabalhar desde que ela sempre tinha que se aproximar Harry sobre sexo, mas isso ia ser o seu último esforço.

 

}{

 

Harry estava sentado em seu escritório, passando por cima papéis que pertenceram a seus pais. Ele encontrou cartas que haviam começado, mas nunca terminou, ele encontrou cartas que receberam de outros, como Sirius e Remus. Ele estava aprendendo muito sobre seus pais só a partir dessas cartas.

Quando foi chegando perto de jantar, Harry regado pronto para ir para a Toca. Hoje foi um dos dias que passou com Ginny, mas ele também passou um tempo com Hermione e Ron.

Como Harry entrou na Toca, ele nunca teve a chance de dizer Olá antes de Ginny o arrastou de volta para fora.

-O que é tão urgente?

-Algo que eu preciso dizer e eu espero que você ouça. Você continua me dizendo que você só vai ver-me dois dias por semana, então nós não vamos a lugar nenhum.

-Oh não isso de novo, eu estou ficando cansado disso Ginny. Eu disse que se esta não é a vida que você quer, então podemos ir nossos caminhos separados e você pode encontrar um cara que é do tipo que vai sair, eu não sou.

-Eu acredito que estamos destinados a ficar junto, então eu acho que tenho uma solução. Ou você começar a tomar-me para fora e começar a gastar mais tempo comigo ou não haverá mais sexo.

-É justo. -Harry virou-se e entrou na Toca. -Só permitindo que você saiba que eu não vou ficar e Ginny e eu somos completamente terminados, Bye. -Harry se virou e deixou todo mundo olhando atordoado.

-Harry, pare.

Harry virou-se. -Esqueça, você tentou me manipular a fazer algo que você quer, vamos você falhou. Vou sair agora para transar algumas mulheres que têm vindo a oferecer. Isto é como você queria, assim que você começa sem sexo, mas eu faço. -Harry virou no ponto antes de Ginny pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Harry fez o que disse que ia fazer, ele encontrou as duas mulheres que tinham sido oferecendo sexo, eles estavam sentados no mesmo clube que tinha dito a Harry para vir a se alguma vez ele queria um pouco de diversão. Então, depois de algumas bebidas, um pouco de dança, muita paquera, Harry e as duas mulheres para a esquerda. Mas, como sempre, Harry foi fotografado deixando o clube com o braço em torno de ambas as mulheres para que ele soubesse que a imagem provavelmente seria na primeira página do Profeta Diário da seguinte manhã.

Hphphphphphp

Hermione tentou dizer a Ginny que ela cometeu um erro, Harry não era o tipo de pessoa que iria deixar ninguém o manipular, não depois de Albus Dumbledore e não depois da profecia. Harry disse muitas vezes que ele decidiu como ele viveria agora, que ninguém estava dizendo a ele o que fazer. Hermione tentou tantas vezes para convencer Ginny a recuar e deixar Harry superar sua raiva com ela. Ela se recusou a ouvir, só tendo o conselho de sua mãe, que a Hermione estava dando maus conselhos a Ginny, o pior conselho quando se trata de Harry Potter.

Muitas pessoas não conheciam Harry Potter, não realmente, Hermione e Ron fizeram e mesmo assim eles não o conheciam tanto quanto quisessem. Molly Weasley acreditava que ela conhecia como a mente de Harry trabalhava como falar-lhe ao redor. Para Hermione, ela pensou que poderia obter Ginny para fazer Harry em um casal de Arthur Weasley que normalmente fazia qualquer coisa que ele esposa queria. Mas Harry não era como Arthur, ele não era como ninguém. Com sua vida, com todo o perigo, Harry era muito diferente dos outros caras.

Ele era de dois meses depois de terem visto a foto de Harry deixando um clube com duas mulheres que Ginny estendeu um grande envelope de novo coruja do Weasley. Hermione podia ver um olhar de satisfação no rosto de Ginny e sabia o que ela mandou tinha algo a ver com Harry.

Hermione e Ron nunca disseram Ginny ou qualquer outra pessoa que eles estavam visitando Harry naquele dia. Eles foram passar o dia juntos para falar sobre o seu futuro. Harry havia mudado de ideia sobre ser um auror, mas ele finalmente teve uma ideia do que ele ia fazer e ele queria discutir o assunto com seus dois amigos.

No momento em que Hermione e Ron foram para a porta Ginny falou: - Aonde vocês dois vão?

-Nós temos planos e não, você não pode se juntar a nós Ginny.

-Ron, que não é uma boa maneira de falar com sua irmã.

-Tudo bem, mas ela ainda não pode vir, fizemos planos. Hermione e eu não conseguimos passar muito tempo sozinho e vamos estar de volta a Hogwarts em breve. Estaremos em casa para o jantar.

-Então, você não vai ver Harry? -Ginny perguntou.

-Temos planos Ginny, planos pessoais, privados, que não lhe dizem respeito. -retrucou Hermione antes de puxar Ron da casa: - Ela vai fazer Harry odiá-la, se ela continua indo Ron.

-Tentamos dizer a ela, agora ela vai descobrir a maneira mais difícil. Mas essa carta que ela enviou, ele tinha algo a ver com Harry, eu poderia dizer.

-Sim, eu sabia que a partir de seu olhar, então vamos lá e talvez nós vamos vencer a coruja.

Hermione e Ron aparataram longe da Toca, pousando no jardim da casa de Harry. Quando Harry permitiu aos visitantes, ele tirou uma seção de enfermarias em uma determinada área e sempre manteve aleatória. Então, quando Hermione e Ron chegaram viram Harry sentado tomando café da manhã em seu pátio, ele sorriu quando ele olhou para cima.

-Oi.

-Olá Harry. -Hermione beijou sua bochecha, em seguida, sentou-se, Ron deu um tapa no ombro, como sempre antes de se sentar e pegar um pouco de bacon do prato de Harry.

-Você só come Ron, Harry deixar para seu café da manhã.

-Está tudo bem, eu já tinha muito, Ron pode terminá-lo se ele quiser.

-Ótimo obrigado. -Ron puxou o prato de Harry para ele e começou a comer com Hermione balançando a cabeça em seu noivo e Harry rindo.

Hermione virou-se para Harry. -Você pode obter uma coruja em breve... De Ginny.

-Oh, o que dizer?

-Nós não temos ideia, ela apenas entregou Alvira um envelope grande. -Ron murmurou com a boca cheia de comida.

-Era o olhar que ela tinha Harry, ela está tramando alguma coisa, nós dois vimos.

-Então, temos a certeza de descobrir, mas isso não vai mudar minha mente sobre o namoro com ela de novo.

-Nós sabemos e nós não culpamos você. Nós tentamos dizer Ginny ela cometeu um erro e para desembaraçar-se, ela não quis me ouvir, não para nós.

-Só a mãe que pensa Ginny pode fazer você fazer qualquer coisa com o incentivo certo, como o sexo. -Ron terminou a comida, então se serviu de um pouco de suco.

-Eu gosto de sexo, mas eu não vou deixá-lo governar a minha vida. Você estava certo, porém, olha? -Harry apontou para a coruja do voo em direção a eles. Harry esperou até Alvira deixou cair o envelope em cima da mesa, em seguida, voar para fora antes que ele curiosamente abriu e começou a ler.

-Parece que sua irmã encontrou uma maneira para nós até hoje, pena que ela não entende isso não vai mudar nada. -Harry empurrou a carta para com os seus amigos. -Então presentes como balas de cordas, pergaminho, uma pena, tudo o tipo de coisa, jantar no grande salão, mas comigo a falar com toda a gente e não ela. Verifique se o seu tanto lá para se manter na conversa.

-Eu não posso acreditar que ela iria com um namoro oficial. Ela fez isso esperando que você comprar seus presentes e levá-la para jantares românticos. -Hermione disse enquanto ela continuava a ler o documento oficial.

-Sim, ela espera que ele seja jantares privados ou em algum restaurante ou aqui, então presentes, como joias. Vou trabalhar em presentes que ela odeia.

-Ela odeia coisas como couves e espinafres que você poderia dar a ela os como um presente. -Ron sorriu fazendo Harry e Hermione rir.

-Grande outra coisa, eu vou levá-lo a escrever tudo o que ela odeia. Se ela pensou que eu iria comprar suas joias que ela estava enganada. Ela deu a entender tantas vezes por mim para lhe comprar essas coisas, eu recusei. Expliquei-lhe que eu não quero que ela tenha uma impressão errada. Expliquei também que nunca faria isso por causa de como ela não parava de me chatear para levá-la para fora. Eu não sou o tipo de cara que quer sair, ela é, por isso ela deve encontrar alguém adequado para ela, eu não sou esse cara.

-Nós sabemos companheiro, você não tem que explicar. Mas esse namoro significa que você não pode transar com outras meninas, enquanto o namoro é ativo.

Hermione e Ron perceberam Harry sorriso. -O que você está planejando Harry?

-Oh, você vai ver, ainda não, mas você vai e assim vai ela e ela vai perceber o quanto isso me irritou. Ela perdeu quaisquer bons sentimentos que eu tinha em relação a ela, mas isso não vai me impedir de fazer o que eu quero.

-Ela imaginou se você passou um ano cortejando você iria se apaixonar por ela, em seguida, fizer o que ela queria desde que você não pode sair e fazer sexo com mais ninguém.

-Não, não é mais ninguém Hermione, fêmea. -Harry apontou para os papéis.

-Oh. -Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, Ron ficou boquiaberto.

-Você é sério?

-Sim, e eu tenho, algumas vezes e ao longo do último par de semanas que eu vi este homem três vezes e queremos ver outra vez. Eu tenho que dizer-lhe, porém, o sexo é muito melhor com um homem, o que ele faz para mim, hmmmm. -Harry gemeu baixinho.

-Eu já lhe disse para não nos dizer nada sobre sua vida sexual.

-Eu não disse nada Hermione, eu só disse que era o melhor. Ron, que assunto Ginny mais odeia?

-Coisas como adivinhação, ela odeia poções, Hum, o que mais?

-Ela me disse que achava que Arithmancy era chato e nunca iria estudá-la. Agora por que você pergunta isso?

-Livros sobre esses temas também podem ser os presentes.

-Então, livros de culinária trouxas são outro que você pode adicionar a ele, ela parecia que ia ser doente quando Hermione mostrou Ginny o dela. Mas também livros sobre material elétrico trouxa, ela não gostaria de ler aqueles ou entendê-los.

-Não é ruim Ron, eu vou trabalhar em outras coisas trouxa. Oh, eu sei o que mais, uma ideia que vai dizer a ela que não haverá restaurante caro ou joias caras. -Harry riu: - E aquele que é um pouco sobre o lado cruel.

-Queremos saber? -Ron gemeu baixinho.

-Quando eu trabalhar com isso, eu preciso enviar algumas letras.

-Você também pode obter livros sobre a história, ela odeia qualquer coisa sobre a história. -disse Hermione.

-Outra ideia, obrigado, de qualquer maneira, os trabalhos, futuro, no ano passado, como um estudante, que é o que nós estávamos indo para discutir.

-Sim, nós estávamos então vamos falar que podemos obter de volta aos presentes de Ginny depois. -Hermione puxou uma pilha de panfleto de uma pena e um pouco de tinta fazendo Harry e Ron rir. Foi assim que Hermione a ser preparado, para qualquer coisa que possa surgir. Não importava se ele estava sentado e discutir seu futuro ou lutar Voldemort, Hermione estava sempre preparado.

Hphphphphp

Harry recebeu respostas às suas cartas, assim, após café da manhã, ele saiu para atender um velho amigo.

-Harry, é bom vê-lo.

-Olá Dennis, como você está?

-Eu estou bem companheiro, entra. -Dennis fechou a porta atrás de Harry, em seguida, levá-lo para a sala de estar. -mamã, pai, este é Harry Potter.

-Olá Sr. e Sra. Creevey.

-Olá Sr. Potter, devo dizer que meus filhos muitas vezes falaram de você. Eu não tenho certeza se o que eles me disseram era a verdade. Você não parece velho o bastante para fazer tudo o que disse que eles fizeram.

-Infelizmente é tudo verdade, eu gostaria que não fosse especialmente com o que aconteceu com Colin. Mas, por favor, me chame de Harry.

-Uma vez que seu ministro explicou sobre esse homem mal compreendido por que ele queria lutar, ele queria tentar proteger-nos e ajudar-lhe ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, ser mágico suas vidas não teriam sido em perigo se ele ganhou. Minha amiga Hermione, ela enviou seus pais longe antes que ele tivesse controle. Foi, principalmente, porque Voldemort e os seus apoiantes sabiam Hermione era meu melhor amigo e eles sabiam que ela era uma nascida trouxa. Teria sido tão fácil para eles encontrar seus pais, então me deixe saber que eu estava disposto a entregar a eles, na esperança de que ele iria deixá-los ir.

-Sim, o seu ministro explicou que tão bem. Devo dizer que ele parece ser um homem muito bom, que sabe o que está fazendo.

-Ele faz e ele é um grande cara. Ele era o meu guarda algumas vezes, arriscou sua vida para o meu. Mas ele também sabe o que estava acontecendo nos bastidores ao longo dos últimos anos, então ele sabe em quem confiar e em quem se livrar.

-Eu tenho todas as imagens Colin tomou, é muito Harry. -Dennis entregou Harry uma grande caixa.

-Eu espero que não seja tudo de mim.

-A maioria são provavelmente você nunca percebeu quantas vezes ele teve a sua imagem.

-Não, eu provavelmente não fiz. -Harry começou a passar por todas as imagens. -Caramba, ele até me pegou no sono no sofá na sala comum e na cama, eu estou feliz que eu não estava babando.

Os três Creevey de riu: - Se ele pudesse ter um companheiro ele teria segui-lo para a casa de banho. -Dennis olhou para seus pais, que balançou a cabeça. -Colin gostava de você Harry, que teve uma grande queda por você.

-Oh, eu nunca soube que ele estava em gajos. Recentemente eu descobri que eu prefiro os homens para as mulheres, mas agora eu tenho sido forçado em um namoro com... Ginny. Estou muito zangado com ela agora, então eu tenho trabalhado em presentes realmente podres para dar a ela, que é o que eu estava esperando encontrar aqui. Imagens ruins de Ginny que eu posso explodir e mão para ela com todo mundo olhando. Mas eu vou dar-lhe coisas como couve, livros sobre a adivinhação, o que ela odeia e livros de culinárias trouxas. Hermione e Ron foram me dando a ideia de outros.

-Próprio irmão de Ginny está ajudando você?

-Sim, Ron tentou dizer Ginny eu não vou ser manipulado, ela não acreditou nele, então ele está me ajudando. Oh, mas eu achei a primeira imagem que ela vai odiar. -Harry riu quando ele mostrou uma foto de Dennis e Ginny chorando com um nariz ranhoso e sujeira em seu rosto.

-Oh, isso é cruel Harry.

-Ela me fez passar por isso de contrato e eu tenho que por um ano, eu não tenho escolha. Eu recentemente comecei a ver um homem e que ambos acreditam que poderíamos ter um futuro juntos. Ela está tentando arruinar isso. No primeiro, fez hoje, mas eu sempre tive a sensação de que nunca iria funcionar então eu só vi dois dias por semana. Eu não sou do tipo de sair para clubes de todo o tempo ou até mesmo restaurantes, eu prefiro a vida tranquila. Bem que ela tentou me forçar a passar mais tempo com ela, eu disse a ela que nós estamos completamente assim que veio acima com este material namoro.

-Como ela tentar forçá-lo?

-Ao dizer se eu não começar a tomar-lhe para fora, não haveria mais sexo, eu disse que tudo bem, terminei com ela e fui embora. Ela pensou que eu ia desistir, eu só fui para fora e... Bem, fui para casa com duas mulheres.

-Essa é a imagem que eu vi naquele dia no Profeta Diário, você com seu braço em torno de duas mulheres?

-Sim, eles tanto me pediram de volta ao seu lugar algumas vezes. Desde que eu sabia que iria ser fotografado eu decidi levá-los até a sua oferta para que Ginny visse seu plano falhou.

-Como ela pode fazer você cortejá-la?

-Eu sei que há, provavelmente, muita coisa que você não entende sobre o trabalho mágico Sra. Creevey. Eu era a mesma quando entrei pela primeira vez no mundo mágico. Mas no momento em que ela me enviou suas intenções para nós a tribunal tornou-se obrigatório vinculativo, magicamente. Então eu não tenho escolha, mas para jantar com ela uma vez por semana e dar-lhe presentes, eu também não estou autorizado a ver nenhuma outra mulher durante o ano. Não há nada legal que me impede de dar seus presentes de brotos e jantar no grande salão ou na casa dela. Ela também não consegue parar de me ver um homem como os contratos apenas estipula que eu não posso ver uma mulher.

-O que aconteceria se você quebrou essa?

-Então, minha magia iria me deixar de ser capaz até agora quaisquer outras mulheres até que eu passei um ano de namoro dela. Porque é uma ligação por magia, minha magia iria... Desculpe, mas ele para de me ter relações sexuais com uma mulher a menos que seja ela. Há uma grande quantidade desses tipos de votos e contratos em nosso mundo, como o voto inquebrável, você quebrá-lo você morre. Então, você realmente tem que ter certeza que você sabe o que está fazendo quando se trabalha fora este material. Hermione, que é muito inteligente, ela foi até o contrato comigo por isso sabemos o que pode e não pode fazer.

-Então, eu sei que há outras fotos que ela vai odiar Harry, alguns que Colin tomou sem ninguém saber. Durante o tempo que os Comensais da Morte estavam em Hogwarts, ele se esgueirou em torno de tirar fotos. Ele disse que pode ajudar se o lado bom ganhou, ele iria usá-los como prova.

-Eu sei que Colin tinha muita coragem, mas isso era perigoso. Eu sei como Comensais da Morte agiram, ele poderia ter sido torturado ou morto a título definitivo, mas eles fizeram amor à tortura, especialmente as nascidas trouxas.

-Como eles torturado você?

-Eu só fui torturado por Voldemort, Hermione acabou torturada por eles, duas vezes. Voldemort ordenou-lhes para não fazer nada comigo além de capturar-me. A maioria deles não queria perder o controle assim que usaram os meus amigos para me fazer desistir ou desistir. -Harry continuou através da caixa de imagens, deixando de lado a imagem ocasional. -Este é um agradável de me Ron e Hermione.

-Em seguida, faça uma cópia do que bem, tenho certeza que Colin teria queria que você também.

-Obrigado, eu espero que haja uma foto de você e Colin posso copiar. Eu configurei a sala de reposição com fotos, eu quero um pouco de todos os meus amigos.

-Há alguns lá dentro de nós, um com Colin, eu e Nigel logo após uma aula de AD. Pedimos Cho se ela iria levá-la. Ah, e não há uma foto de você beijar Cho, como Colin tem que está além de mim.

-Cho é uma garota legal, mas nós nunca fomos feitos para sermos, nós somos melhores amigos.

-Você tem um monte de amigas, na verdade, você tem mais amigos do sexo feminino do que amigos do sexo masculino.

-Verdade, e uma coisa boa sobre minhas amigas, nenhum deles quer ficar comigo.

-Bem, você datado de Cho e Parvati, em seguida, Ginny.

-Eu tomei Parvati para o Baile de Inverno, quando Cho já disse que ela estava indo com Cedric. Levei as idades e alguns rastejando para conseguir que ela me perdoe, depois que uma dança que eu basicamente a ignorou. Mas o que 14 anos de idade realmente queria dançar na frente de seus colegas de escola.

Harry manteve a folhear as fotos até que ele parou em uma foto dele com Remus Lupin quando ele estava ensinando em Hogwarts. Harry sabia que ele iria fazer uma cópia deste para que ele pudesse mostrar Teddy quando ele era mais velho. Então Harry encontrou uma foto dele com Albus Dumbledore, eles estavam juntos, Dumbledore estava com a mão no ombro de Harry, enquanto conversavam. Harry poderia dizer que eles devem ter tido uma conversa séria, como todas as suas conversas com o velho bruxo. Mas foi bom ter uma foto deles juntos.

Hphphphphph

Na manhã seguinte, Harry saiu da lareira no escritório diretora. -Obrigado por me permitir, professora.

-Você é bem-vindo Harry, agora se sente e diga-me o que eu posso ajudá-lo.

-Ginny me enviou um contrato namoro oficial depois que eu disse a ela que estávamos completamente terminados. Ela tentou me manipular para que eu terminasse com ela. Agora eu tenho que passar por isso mesmo que ela não vai receber presentes de joias ou férias, que eu sei que ela esperava.

-Isso é o que a mulher receberá normalmente durante estes namoros oficiais. Eu diria Molly deu-lhe a ideia, já que ninguém usa mais isso.

-Não, é realmente antiquado, mas também me obrigando a sair com ela para o ano. Eu sempre soube que não iria funcionar professora, ela sempre estava tentando mudar minha mente. Finalmente, ela pensou que ela tinha a forma perfeita de... Lidar comigo, tudo o que fiz foi me fazer raiva, que é quando eu terminei com ela.

-Deixe-me ver se eu posso adivinhar se Molly deu-lhe a ideia de que teria algo a ver com o uso do sexo como uma ferramenta. Negar-lhe o sexo, então você iria concordar com qualquer coisa.

-Exatamente, eu estava dizendo a Ron e Hermione, que eu não vou deixar regra sexo a minha vida, mas um ano sem ela é o que ela estava esperando que fosse me quebrar.

-Então, eu diria que você tem algo funcionando para contornar isso?

-Hum, sim, você vê, eu tive três datas com esse homem antes que eu sabia sobre o namoro. Indo no contrato só disse que eu não posso estar com uma mulher por um ano, eu estava esperando que fosse verdade. Hermione decidiu pesquisá-lo para mim e descobriu que eu ainda posso ver um homem. Mas eu e o homem falamos que você vê, queremos manter namoro porque percebemos que tínhamos sentimentos mais profundos que pensávamos.

-Você não tem que ser tão secreto Harry, Severus falou comigo. Ele precisava saber as regras no que diz respeito a namorar um aluno. Desde que você é maior de idade, em seguida, é permitido, desde que você se mantenha sob controle na frente dos outros alunos.

-Vamos professora, eu provavelmente não vou mostrar nada, Severus é um homem muito reservado.

-Ele é, mas agora como eu posso ajudar?

-Bem, há apenas algumas pessoas que eu confio você é uma daquelas pessoas que eu confio implicitamente, com qualquer coisa, eu sempre soube que você estava aqui, se eu precisava de você. Então, eu estava esperando que você pudesse ser meu guardião oficial até eu virar vinte e um. Ajudaria, fazendo Ginny achar que você não vai me deixar perder meu dinheiro em jantares e presentes, quando não há necessidade. Podemos jantar no grande salão, o contrato não diz que tem que ser um jantar privado ou em um restaurante. Os presentes não têm que ser joias ou caros. Ron estava me dando algumas ideias, como livros sobre adivinhação ou brotos desde que ela odeia.

-Você sabe o que significa que se você tivesse um guardião Harry?

-Eu sei, eu teria de pedir sua permissão para qualquer coisa. Mas eu vou estar aqui para o ano de qualquer maneira, eu já possuo minha casa, que está mobiliado, eu usei um monte de móveis da casa em Godric Hollow. Não há realmente qualquer coisa que eu preciso de dinheiro para, comida, então é só meu material escolar e talvez um pouco de gastar dinheiro para fins de semana em Hogsmeade. Mas tenho alguns em mim agora ela simplesmente não tem que saber isso.

-A coisa é professor, eu não tenho certeza de seus sentimentos para mim são reais. Eu sei que ela gosta de mim, todo mundo já sabe que, durante anos, mas é a maneira como ela estava agindo quando estávamos juntos. Ela me pedia para sair com ela o tempo todo, ela iria parar e olhar nas vitrines das lojas, como lojas de joias ou suprimentos de quadribol de qualidade, muitas vezes ela mencionou possuir uma boa vassoura. Quando eu tive com ela até a casa para jantar uma noite com Hermione e Ron, ela passou sobre o porquê de eu nunca comprei um grande lugar desde Sirius me deixou muito dinheiro. Expliquei a ela que eu nunca toquei em nada do cofre Sirius me deixou e eu nunca vou, para além do par de cartas que ele deixou lá para mim, eu não quero ou preciso de nada de lá.

-Além do que ela só pensa que eu tenho uma pequena quantidade de dinheiro que meus pais me deixaram para me fazer passar meus anos de Hogwarts. Eu nunca disse a ninguém sobre o jazigo da família Potter. Eu sei que o Weasley nunca teve muito, nenhum deles realmente parecia se importar, eles estavam felizes com suas vidas, então eu não queria mostrar que eu tinha dinheiro e torná-los desconfortáveis. Ginny era o único que parecia odiar o fato de que eles eram pobres.

-Ser a única garota depois de seis rapazes que provavelmente recebeu mais atenção do que os meninos.

-Ela é um pouco mimada, Charlie estava me dizendo que ele não podia deixar de dar para ela e ele sempre comprava as coisas dela. Eu não tenho ideia se ela iria me usar para o dinheiro ou não, ou se ela realmente se importa. Mas depois de tentar me manipular. Acabo de perder qualquer confiança que eu tinha por ela e, tanto quanto eu estou preocupado que você não pode ter um relacionamento de qualquer tipo sem confiança.

-Não, você não pode se era amizade ou um relacionamento romântico. Levou o seu pai um ano inteiro para ganhar a confiança de sua mãe. Uma vez que ele parou de azarar Severus, que é quando ele começou a ganhar a confiança dela. Lily e Severus não poderia ter sido amigo neste momento, mas a sua mãe ainda se importava com ele.

-Sim, Severus me disse.

-Muito bem Harry, vou ser seu tutor até que você esteja vinte e um. Mesmo que você deveria ter feito acordos sobre isso, mas é sempre bom para nomear alguém que possa falar em seu nome.

-Eu fiz quando eu estava fazendo a minha vontade, eu chamei você, Hermione, Rony e Kingsley, nessa ordem. Imaginei que com a quantidade de lesões que tive e quantas vezes eu acabei inconsciente, que alguém deve ser capaz de ter uma palavra a dizer sobre o meu tratamento ou qualquer coisa assim.

-Estou honrada que você pensou em mim Harry, por isso sei que eu faria o que seria necessário, se você acabar inconsciente novamente.

Harry riu. -Obrigado, mas eu estou esperando que agora ele esteja morto que eu possa ter uma vida muito tranquila.

Minerva riu então ela tomou as formas Harry oferecidas, encheu-os para fora, em seguida, bateu com sua varinha tornando-os magicamente selado e vinculativa.

-Agora você terá de explicar à senhorita Weasley que você vai comer com ela na Toca ou quando você está aqui no grande salão. Como diretora eu não vou permitir que os elfos domésticos para fornecer jantares pessoais para qualquer estudante, a menos que eles estão no hospital.

-Ela sabe Monstro está aqui em Hogwarts, mas ela não pode pedir-lhe para fazer qualquer coisa.

-Não, mas ela vai tentar usar este corte para que você chame Monstro. Agora, como eu sei como esses ritos de acasalamento ir, não cabe à mulher para ditar onde o seu elfo é para partilhar uma refeição ou o que o homem pode dar como um presente. Mas você também pode explicar que, como seu guardião você deu a sua palavra que você não vai quebrar as regras da escola. Uma regra da escola é que todos os alunos são para comer no grande salão. Todos os funcionários sabem que os alunos irão levar comida em seus quartos da casa, que não se importa que, mas as principais refeições são sempre para ser comido no grande salão.

-Nunca tive a intenção de quebrar quaisquer regras da escola professora, geralmente ele acabou por causa de algo Voldemort estava planejando. Como eu disse antes eu estou esperando por um ano tranquilo, mas eu lhe dou minha palavra que eu não vou intencionalmente quebrar uma regra da escola. Com a minha vida, mesmo que a guerra acabou eu nunca contar com as coisas indo bem.

-Sim, com a sua vida eu posso entender por que você iria ser cauteloso e continuar assim. Isso se tornou parte de você Harry, como um traço de um dos pais. Você já viu e se envolvido em um monte de perigo ao longo dos anos, você aprendeu a ser cuidadoso e vigilante. Então, a menos que algo imprevisto acontecer, então eu sei que você vai manter essa promessa, e eu agradeço por isso. Eu sou como você Harry, eu gostaria de um ano muito tranquila e pacífica. Eu acredito que todos nós merecemos isso, não é?

-Sim, nós definitivamente fazemos. -Harry sorriu, agora que ele se sentiu melhor. Ele sabia que se Ginny estava esperando para mudar de ideia ou tirar alguma coisa dele que ia ser muito decepcionado. Então, como ele deixou o escritório pronto para ver Severus, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela pensou que ele teria que dar-lhe se ele queria sexo, Mal ela sabia que Harry estaria tendo um monte de sexo, não apenas com ela, com Severus Snape.

 

}{

 

Hermione e Ron não conseguiam parar de sorrir, Arthur, Molly e Charlie todos perguntaram o que achava tão divertido. Eles apenas disseram que estavam felizes, mas não disse por que, ou que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a forma como este primeiro jantar de Harry e Ginny estava indo para ir. Muito em breve todo mundo vai descobrir.

Ginny estava agora em seu quarto se preparando, acreditando que ela ia ser levada para um jantar romântico, Hermione e Ron sabiam que ela ia ser muito decepcionada.

Harry entrou na Toca, ele ignorou a Sra. Weasley, mas balançou Charlie e mão do Sr. Weasley.

-Se você estiver indo para fora Harry que poderia ter sido agradável de usar algo diferente de jeans.

-Eu não vou sair Sra. Weasley, eu não posso dar ao luxo de ir a qualquer lugar. Eu estava pensando em ter um par de ovos para o jantar, já que é tudo que eu tenho na minha casa agora. Então, eu vou juntar-lhe muito para jantar desde Ginny queria isso. -Harry sentou ao lado de Hermione. -Eu tenho todas as minhas fontes de escola, me deixou sem dinheiro, mas não é como se eu precisar de dinheiro já que vamos estar de volta a Hogwarts próxima semana.

-Nós sabemos que você não quebrou Harry, Sirius lhe deixou uma fortuna. -disse Molly rigidamente.

-Sim, ele fez, mas a professora McGonagall não vai me deixar tocar em nada e, como meu guardião ela tem todo o direito. Então, ela só me permitiu sair o que eu precisava para a escola. Mas, como eu já disse muitas vezes, eu nunca vou tocar vault de Sirius, eventualmente, eu pretendo doá-lo, mas eu simplesmente não quero lidar com isso no momento. Agora eu não tenho que fazer desde professora McGonagall está a lidar com todos os meus assuntos. De qualquer maneira, Ron, apenas as quatro classes principais, o que você vai fazer com o resto do seu tempo?

-Estude tudo o que puder sobre aurores. Kingsley me deu alguns livros introdutórios que serão úteis.

-Estamos prontos para ir Harry?

-Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum Ginny a menos que você queira pagar o jantar. -Harry voltou-se para seus amigos: - E quanto a você Hermione, seis classes que ainda vão deixar você tempo?

-Meu tempo será gasto na biblioteca estudando. E sobre o seu tempo livre, como você só tem cinco classes, o plano para desperdiçá-la?

-Não, eu vou estar estudando, bem como, em aulas particulares com Severus. Mesmo que ele é a defesa contra o professor de artes escuro ele ainda é um mestre de poções brilhante, então eu não poderia aprender com uma pessoa melhor ou mais qualificado.

-O que você quer dizer que não estamos indo para fora, os contratos de namoro afirmam que você deve me levar para jantar?

-O contrato não diz que temos de sair para comer, nós apenas temos que compartilhar uma refeição. Mas desde que meu guardião não quer me perder meu dinheiro em coisas desnecessárias, ela tem limitado o meu dinheiro para apenas material escolar. Por isso, quer comer aqui ou você paga por nós para sair, eu estou quebrado.

-Você não tem um guardião. -disse Ginny rigidamente.

-Eu tenho, professora McGonagall é meu guardião. Eu sabia que você provavelmente não iria acreditar em mim, então eu trouxe o nosso contrato de tutela para mostrar a você. -Harry levantou o documento oficialmente procurando. -Então você vê, nós comemos aqui ou você paga.

-Nós poderíamos ir para a sua casa?

-Nada há, mas dois ovos e um monte de couves, oh seu presente, a propósito. -Harry colocou um broto em cima da mesa. -Mais uma vez, já que estou quebrado. Cavei que fora de meu jardim, agradável e pessoal. -Harry voltou-se para enfrentar seus amigos, que foram ambos tentando esconder sua diversão.

-Então, você e professor Snape estão gastando... Um tempo de qualidade juntos? -Hermione corou.

-Oh sim, eu costumava pensar que seus dedos longos eram mortais, agora eu sei de forma diferente. Enfim, quando é o jantar, eu estou morrendo de fome.

-Talvez a gente possa sair Arthur, deixar Harry e Ginny sozinho. -disse Molly.

-Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum, Harry, Hermione e eu estamos trabalhando em alguns planos, já que trabalhou para fora. -Ron disse, em seguida, virou-se para seu amigo. –Então Hogwarts, então nós começamos a compartilhar a sua casa. Eu não sei como eu vou sem magia, por que você tem que bloquear a magia de sua casa?

-Então, nenhuma mágica poderia ser usada. -Harry sorriu. -Eu queria uma televisão, um computador e uma câmera de vídeo. Todos eles precisam de eletricidade, por que você acha que eu comprei a minha casa em uma cidade trouxa. -Harry bateu na perna de Hermione, ela balançou a cabeça, mas assim fez Ron.

Os três deles ouviram Ginny e sua mãe sussurrando, tentando descobrir como resolver este problema, mas Harry recebeu uma homenagem do pai de Rony. Ele percebeu que sua esposa e filha tinham feito e ele provavelmente sabia que tipo de manipulação que eles usaram também. Basicamente fazer o que você disse ou não sexo, como Arthur teve que usou com ele muitas vezes ao longo dos anos.

Finalmente Ginny sentou ao lado de Harry olhar carrancudo, ele manteve de costas para ela enquanto falava com seus amigos.

-Harry, que é suposto ser a jantar, você vai se virar?

-Mesmo que eu sou forçado a jantar com você eu não tenho de olhar para você ou falar com você. A única coisa que você fez senhorita Weasley é me irritar, bem, você também parou de me foder mulheres, mas isso não me impede de merda, não apenas você. Eu não posso ficar a olhar para você agora. Eu espero que você possa ficar sem sexo por um ano. -Harry disse, mas suas costas estavam muitas Ginny o tempo todo.

-Não jure Harry, ele não é feito. -Molly repreendeu.

-Uma vez que você deu a sua filha essa porra de ideia... Molly, algo que eu não quero e nunca vou querer vou jurar sempre que eu quero porra, colocar-se com ele ou conte sua cadela de uma filha de cancelar o contrato. -Harry encarou Molly antes de voltar para seus amigos. -Então você vai querer compartilhar dois até então ou o quê? -Harry estava falando com uma voz amiga não como se ele fosse apenas um minuto atrás, que estava frio e duro.

-Nós vamos compartilhar, mas dificilmente você vai estar em casa. -disse Hermione.

-É verdade, eu vou estar em Hogwarts, especialmente à noite.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de brotos Harry, mas mais uma vez que são suposto para me dar presentes significativos. -disse Ginny tentando manter a amargura de sua voz.

-É significativo, eu plantei, estou muito orgulhoso da minha horta. -novamente Harry manteve sua volta para Ginny. -Você deve se acostumar com brotos de como você irá recebê-los, muitas vezes.

-Jantar é pronta Molly, eu tenho algum trabalho a fazer para o escritório.

-Ele está vindo Arthur, mas vou precisar esticá-lo agora como eu não estava esperando Ginny e Harry para estar aqui.

-Dê-lhes o meu como eu estou dirigindo para fora. -Charlie se levantou, bateu seu pai no ombro, em seguida, fez o mesmo com Ron e Harry, sorrindo para o jovem que tem um em cima de sua mãe e irmã.

O tempo todo durante o jantar Harry manteve sua volta para Ginny, mas se ele olhou para ela ou Molly ele iria encarar e jurar de novo antes de falar com os seus amigos de uma forma amigável e calma agradável. Ele falou com Arthur, mas um olhar de Molly e Arthur sabia que ele estaria em apuros.

Mesmo que Arthur estava preso casado com uma mulher manipuladora que ele tinha perdido todo o amor há anos atrás, ele tentou manter a paz.

O seu contrato de casamento era indissolúvel, então ele não tinha escolha a não ser colocar-se com Molly, que agora estava voltando sua filha em uma réplica exata de si. Embora Arthur mantivesse o rosto impassível, por dentro ele estava rindo porque ele sabia que sua esposa e sua filha haviam encontrado a partida em jovem Harry Potter.

Hermione e Ron tinham tanto tentou dizer-lhes o que Harry estava tipo, como ele era teimoso, que não iria ser falado em qualquer coisa que ele não queria fazer, e ele nunca iria ser manipulado. Mas isso é exatamente o que as duas mulheres Weasley tentaram fazer.

Hphphphphp

Durante o próximo par de semanas Harry passou quase toda noite com Severus mesmo naquelas noites que ele tinha que sentar-se com Ginny na Toca. Uma vez que o tempo previsto era sobre Harry diria adeus a seus amigos, ignorar Ginny e sua mãe e ir direto para Hogwarts para ver Severus. Mas cada jantar com Ginny era como o primeiro jantar, ele nunca falou com ela a menos que ele tinha, e seu segundo presente que ele deu a ela um livro de culinária trouxa, que fez Harry, Hermione e Ron rir do olhar de desgosto no rosto de Ginny.

Uma semana antes de os alunos devem chegar de volta a Hogwarts Harry foi mais uma vez com Severus, em sua cama depois de fazer amor.

-Harry amor, há algo que eu gostaria de falar com você.

Harry tinha sido correndo os dedos embora o cabelo no peito de Severus, então ele parou e olhou para orbes escuros. Toda vez que ele olhou nos olhos de Severus seu corpo se aquecia e seu pênis poderia se contrair a vida, assim como ele estava fazendo agora.

-Em breve, meu amor, deixe-me descansar entre tomar esse jovem corpo lindo e firme novamente.

Harry riu, em seguida, sentou-se. -É seus olhos, eles são tão quente. Desculpe, então o que você quer falar?

-Nós, como nos sentimos você significa o mundo para mim Harry, mais do que eu imaginava.

Harry sentiu-se sufocar-se, ele poderia ver como Severus sentiu, e não apenas ouvi-lo. -eu te amo.

-Eu te amo assim Harry, e eu quero que me casar.

-Sério? -Rosto dividido de Harry em um enorme sorriso, ele se sentou e estava pulando para cima em baixo na cama fazendo Severus rir. Então, antes que ele sabia que Harry estava em cima dele beijando-o ferozmente, avidamente, apaixonadamente, até que finalmente nenhum dos dois falou de novo, pelo menos para o resto da noite.

Foi à primeira noite de volta a Hogwarts, Harry novamente teve que sentar com Ginny, mas como da última vez que ele manteve de costas para ela. Uma coisa que fez Harry feliz, ele sabia que muito em breve ela iria perceber o quão ruim seus planos tinham ido embora, eles tinham completamente saído pela culatra. Só Hermione, Ron e professora McGonagall sabiam a verdade; ou seja, até depois da festa.

Logo no final do jantar, Severus caminhou entre as mesas parando atrás de Harry. Todo mundo ficou de boca aberta, além de Hermione e Ron, que estava esperando isso.

-Harry, você está pronto para se aposentar?

-Certo com você Sev. -Harry ficou em seguida, colocar os braços em volta Severus: - Vou ver todos vocês amanhã.

-Harry, nós temos um contrato de namoro. -Ginny praticamente gritou.

-Verdade, algo que eu não queria, mas o que você não sabia Weasley é que ele não me impede de estar com um homem, apenas uma mulher. Ele também não me impede de estar com o meu marido, Severus é o meu marido. Você pode ter tentado me prender, mas tudo o que fez está presa a si mesmo. Agora estou indo para pôr a cabeça na cama com o meu marido...

-Sim, isso soa como uma ideia de amor maravilhosa, boa noite a todos. -Severus colocou os braços em torno de Harry e conhecia cada olhar no grande salão estava seguindo eles. Eles ficaram de câmaras e ambos caem na gargalhada: - Eu acho que ela finalmente entende Harry.

-Eu acho que você é certo Sev; que deveria ensiná-la para tentar me manipular, cadela. Mesmo que isso me deixa voltar para ela, eu queria isso, eu queria que você.

-Eu sinto o mesmo, mas ambos temos um grande dia amanhã, então vamos fazer o que dissemos e se aposentar.

-Eu vou tomar banho, sendo no trem durante todo o dia, especialmente sendo preso perto dela eu realmente quero entrar em nossa cama limpa e fresco.

-Então eu vou encontrá-lo na cama.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Severus caminhou de mãos dadas para o grande salão, Severus beijou Harry antes de ir para a mesa dos professores.

-Vendo que já me fez pensar que não é uma piada. -disse Neville.

-Você e Sev dizem, não é brincadeira Neville. Estávamos vendo um ao outro por um tempo antes que ele fez a pergunta. Em seguida, ele continuou em que eu estava agindo tudo imaturo porque eu ficava pulando para cima e para baixo na cama, até que eu pulei em cima dele.

-Não há detalhes Harry, eu continuo a dizer-lhe isso. Se você nos disser o que faz vocês dois como é que eu vou vê-lo como meu professor e não o seu amante?

-Eu não quero que você vê-lo de qualquer maneira Hermione, que o homem é meu.

-Como, em nome de Merlin fez você e Snape terminar juntos?

-Bem, nós começamos a falar, muito, ele iria me contar histórias sobre a minha mãe. Uma vez que ele percebeu que eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, para seus olhos, eu fico tão perdido naqueles olhos escuros e quando ele olha para mim de certa forma eu sou geleia. -Harry gemeu fazendo Ron rir, Hermione apenas balançou sua cabeça.

-Você vê Harry, você continua dizendo que a forma como é que vamos ver o nosso professor?

-Basta lembrar que ele ainda pode ficar arrogante.

-Arrogante, eu não acredito que alguém já disse que eu conseguir cortado, irritadiço, impaciente, francamente desagradável, mas nunca arrogante meu amor.

Harry riu, mas ficou olhando nos olhos de Severus. -Verdade, você pode ser francamente assustador às vezes. -Harry inclinou-se para mais perto. -Especialmente quando você me amarrar e eu não temos ideia o que você pretende fazer para mim.

-Continue falando assim e eu só poderia ligá-lo e não fazer nada. Mas eu tenho que ficar pronto para a aula, eu vai ver você lá dentro, não se atrase.

Harry saudou: - Sim... Professor. -ele sorriu fazendo Severus sacudir a cabeça.

-Comporte-se Sr. Potter-Snape ou eu poderia ter que vir para cima com um tipo diferente de punição para você.

Harry gemeu: - Sim... Por favor.

-Harry. -Hermione guinchou.

Severus beijou Harry então saiu perguntando como ele estava indo para obter seu jovem marido a se comportar.

-Eu acho que Snape e Harry estão em cativeiro.

Harry, Hermione e Ron chicoteado suas cabeças em torno de olhar para Neville que corou brilhantemente.

-E quem é o Sr. Longbottom amarrar ou você é o único a ser amarrado?

-Ah, eu muitas vezes amarrar Neville, eu gostaria de tê-lo implorar. -Luna sentou em seu colo.

-Acho que este ano vamos chocar todos nós. -Ron riu.

-Definitivamente. -Hermione sorriu. -Vamos terminar o pequeno-almoço, para que possamos ir para a aula.

-Boa ideia, tanto sexo faz-me com fome.

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer Harry, eu estou comendo o dobro agora estou com Luna.

-Eu como quase tanto como Ron come normalmente.

-Então Harry e Neville estão transando enquanto o resto de nós usamos nossas mãos. -Seamus simulado amuou fazendo todos rirem.

-Fale por você Seamus. -Hermione disse reta enfrentou fazer orelhas de Ron ir vermelho.

-Droga, Harry, Ron e Neville são todos transando, precisamos encontrar parceiros Dean.

-Como Hermione disse, fale por si mesmo Seamus. -Dean sorriu, em seguida, caminhou até a mesa Ravenclaw onde ele beijou Padma Patil.

-Parece que você é o último Seamus, hey, você quer tirar a cabeça vermelha das minhas mãos?

-De jeito nenhum, não depois de ouvir o que ela fez com você.

-Bom, porque ela iria tentar manipulá-lo como ela fez com Harry. Sem sexo, a menos que você faça o que o seu dito. -Ron imitou voz cortado de sua irmã fazendo Harry, Hermione, Neville e Seamus rir. -Você não pode ter um relacionamento como esse, por que você acha que meu pai odeia a minha mãe, ela tem usado sobre ele durante anos. Ele me disse que não há muito tempo que eles não tiveram o sexo desde Ginny tinha dois anos, de modo a não ser que ele quer transar com um homem, ele está preso.

-As meninas realmente acha que pode trabalhar em nós, especialmente nos dias de hoje. Se eu tivesse uma garota que fez isso, então eu ia transar com um cara só para voltar para ela.

-Eu teria, mas eu já estava vendo Sev por isso funcionou e agora ele é meu marido. -Harry sorriu.

-Vamos começar a aula, temos um ano de muito trabalho pela frente. -disse Hermione, em seguida, os amigos todos se levantaram e saíram do grande salão.

Ginny Weasley percebeu quão ruim as coisas estavam, não só ela não conseguir Harry, mas todo mundo já ouviu o que ela tinha feito. Assim, mesmo que ela fez cancelar o contrato, nenhum menino olhava para ela. Ela suspirou percebendo que ela não deveria ter ouvido sua mãe.

Ginny não foi à sua primeira aula, ela pegou sua bolsa e fui até o corujal. Ela se sentou em uma das janelas e escreveu sua carta para o departamento de contratos mágicos. Ela chamou uma coruja para baixo, ligado à sua carta à sua perna, em seguida, assisti-lo voar. Mesmo que ela percebeu que não deveria ter ouvido sua mãe e ouviu Hermione e Ron, que são os melhores amigos de Harry, já era tarde demais, ela tinha perdido Harry, o menino que ela tinha amado por tanto tempo.

Quando a hora do almoço enroladas em torno de Harry esperou por Severus como seus amigos se afastou.

-Hey baby, como foram suas aulas?

-Muito bem, eu não tenho que tomar todos os pontos, mas estou decepcionado que eu não tenho que dar nenhuma detenção.

Harry sorriu. -Parece que todo mundo gosta do real Severus Potter-Snape. Você sabe o que, porém, eu espero que, hoje, é um sinal de como o resto do ano vai passar.

-Como eu, mas o que acontece com a senhorita Weasley, você acredita que ela vai causar problemas?

-Agora, eu não tenho certeza, mas quando testes de Quadribol começar então ela pode perceber que eu poderia acabar o sonho dela, recusando-se a deixá-la na equipe.

-Sim, eu tenho certeza que vai fazê-la pensar duas vezes. Vamos entrar em almoço, estou com bastante fome.

Severus e Harry colocaram os braços em torno de si, enquanto caminhavam fora. Eles chegaram até a mesa da Griffyndor, onde Severus beijou Harry então caminhou até a mesa dos professores.

Harry manteve olhando para Severus até que alguém o puxou para baixo para o banco. -O quê?

-Você estava quase babando. -Hermione sorriu.

-Eu só sei o que ele esconde sob aquelas vestes, hmmm, sexy.

-Nós não queremos saber nada disso Harry. -Ron fez uma careta.

Como o Griffyndor começou a comer uma coruja voaram para o grande salão, em seguida, todos os olhos se voltaram para a coruja, como corujas normalmente não entregar durante o dia, apenas no café da manhã.

A coruja deixou cair à carta na frente de Harry. -Eu quero saber quem esta é a partir, todo mundo que conheço está aqui.

-Você sabe que os outros, o ministro, a família Weasley, alguns membros da Ordem, a avó de seu afilhado, a lista é longa Harry. -disse Hermione.

-Verdade. -Harry abriu a carta e leu em seguida, entregou a carta a Ron antes de ele se virou para Ginny, que era um par de assentos para baixo. -Você cancelou.

-Eu percebi que eu escutei o conselho errado e eu percebi que mesmo que você me perdoou. Eu já perdi você, por isso não houve uso manter o contrato.

-Eu tentei dizer-lhe que eu não acredito que nós fomos feitos para ser, é por isso que limita o nosso tempo juntos. Mas no caso de você pedir, eu não começaria a ver Sev, oficialmente como parceiro até depois de colocar esse ultimato para mim. Enquanto estávamos namorando eu nunca fui perto ninguém.

-Eu sei você não é do tipo que faz isso para ninguém. Eu sei que nada pode fazer você confiar mais em mim, eu não culpo você. Eu só achei que era a coisa certa a fazer, para você.

-Obrigado, agora eu não irei mantê-lo fora do time da Griffyndor, o que eu estava pensando em fazer.

-Eu nem sequer pensar nisso, merda. -Ginny suspirou. -Minha mãe tem muito a responder. É uma pena que não posso conseguir meu pai fora de seu contrato. Oh, bem, ele é feito, e eu sinto muito.

-Como você disse, ele é feito, vamos esquecer isso. -Harry voltou-se para seus amigos, Ron deu Ginny um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, Hermione assentiu. -Eu não estou olhando para frente à lição de casa, você viu o quanto Sev nos deu, no primeiro dia.

-Será que ele não deixá-lo fora agora você é casado? -Perguntou Seamus.

-Você tem que estar brincando, você conhece o professor Potter-Snape, não é Seamus?

-Ok, chega Harry justo, mas você acha que ele iria pegar leve com você.

-Se eu fizesse isso como ele iria aprender?

-Ele está certo. -Harry deu de ombros: - Vou ver todos vocês de manhã.

Harry colocou o braço em torno de Severus enquanto caminhavam fora: - Ela cancelou, em seguida, pediu desculpas.

-Você acredita que ela pode ter percebido que você não iria deixá-la na equipe?

-Não, ela nem sequer pensar nisso até que eu mencionei. Ela estava dizendo a verdade, eu vi como ela ficou pálida.

-Em seguida, ele parece que vai haver problemas normais da escola a partir de agora.

-Não há perigo, não há assassinos psicóticos, não há professores que querem torturar, não há criaturas estranhas. Você sabe Sev, além de nosso tempo juntos, eu acho que vou ficar entediado.

Severus riu: - Sim, você só pode amar. Mas eu não quero ouvir que você já deu em nada perigoso apenas para se parar de ser furado. Se estiver, então venha me ver, eu tenho certeza que eu poderia dar-lhe algo muito interessante para fazer.

Harry gemeu, ele sabia exatamente o que coisa emocionante Severus tinha em mente e que ele esperava que eles pudessem chegar a alguns dos que muito em breve. Além de seu relacionamento com Severus, Harry percebeu o quanto sua vida teve uma mudança ao longo do último ano, ele havia mudado para melhor.

 

**Fim...**


End file.
